


BananaBus One Shots

by BananaBusSquad



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBusSquad/pseuds/BananaBusSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically these are gonna be a bunch of little one shot type things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Get Bored Sometimes So I Decided To Do Something

So I'm bored and decided I'll write some one shots, or mini one chapter fanfics. 

They'll most likely be about you (or some random girl I make up) as a gaming Youtuber and you (or the girl) play with the guys! Or it could even be a one shot of you (or the girl) not being a Youtuber!

If you leave a comment wanting me to make you the person for a one shot let me know.  
I'll need this from you:

Your name you want:

Your Youtube channel name:

Age:

Who you like ;) :

Any ships you'd like me to include:

What you want the one shot to be about (it could be anything you want)?

Do you have a face reveal yet?

Any extra details you feel like would be important to add:

*Or you could also make it to be you're not a Youtuber. If so I'll need:

Your name you want:

Age:

Height:

Personality (the more descriptive the better):

Do you live with one of the guys?  
Where do you live?

Who do you like, who likes you, or who are you dating?

Were you fan before you met them?

What do you want the one shot to be about?

Any ships you'd like me to include:

 

So yea! I'll be posting random little ones I make up in my mind too. Mainly cause I think about a lot of situations and shit that could happen if I were a Youtuber and I played with them XD


	2. iNSaniTy_sMiLes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had somewhere to be, but I wanted to be able to post this, so hopefully the ending is satisfying enough ;)))))))

Banana Bus Squad was a well known gang around these parts. Well, we were known everywhere to be honest.

Before today I would've been glad to say that I'm apart of this gang. We are all like family. We tell eachother everything and anything.

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

*January 3rd. Albuquerque, New Mexico.*

 

It was just like anyother mission. Vanoss and Delirious fuck 'secretly' in the planning room before they call everyone in to start.  
After that they got everything ready to go;

Mini got his supplies ready, ignoring the pleas iNSaniTy gave him. Mini found it adorable sometimes because she was so much shorter than him. A whole foot to be exact. 

As usual she wanted to go out and kill. No matter how scary she could be, she knew that the guys loves her like a little sister and they'd never allow her to be in danger. Especially for her being 'so young' compared to them. She'd always roll her eyes with a smile and say "You guys aren't even 30 yet, so shut the fuck up you old shits.

Tyler was slowly fixing up his gun, having this gut feeling that something wasn't right with this. You see, usually they make these types of missions by themselves, but today they were given this one. 

Nogla and Lui were being a couply in the corner, acting as if they were getting ready when Vanoss glanced over at them. iNSaniTy would always make some stupid side comment about them. Causing their faces to become tomatos. Everyone got a kick out of that.

Terroriser and Moo were the two that always counted up their supplies to make sure they had all they needed if someone were to get hurt out there. They'd often give eachother little pecks, or grab eachother's ass. Or even dicks. It depends on the mood.

And finally Basically and 407. 407 was the one to hack into the system and lock or unlock stuff. Basically would be the one to mess with the camera's, so that the video feed for the security was always repeating. Lucklily the security was always stupid enough to not notice.

 

It had been three hours when there was a buzz in everyone's earpeice. Well, everyone who was still at the house; Mini, iNSaniTy, 407 and Basically.

"What was that?" 407 glanced at Mini before his fingers typed hurridly on the keyboard.

"Uhm, uh. There was some interference with the locks and earpeices, but I've got it under control." iNSaniTy could tell by the look on 407's face that he in fact didn't have it under control. She knew something was wrong. She could jus feel it.

iNSaniTy pressed a button on her earpiece and called for Vanoss.

"W-what." It sounded like he was out of breath.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" She was shaking a bit as she slowly moved towards the medical bag. Her long brown hair was slowly starting to fall out of her messy bun with her movements.

"I- Tyler you need to put pressure on i- just get here fast. Please don't bring Mini." Vanoss' voice cracked as if he was crying. iNSaniTy's heart raced as she nodded; blurting out an ok as she realized he couldn't see her.

"What is it? Are they ok? Why isn't Tyler answering his earpiece?" Mini worridly spoke. Blurting out curse words under his breath as he moved to grab the car keys. iNSaniTy swatted Mini's hand before turning to Basically; who had been watching what was going on the whole time. He quickly turned off his laptop, so that the camera feed couldn't be seen.

"You- Make sure Mini stays put. Both of you. Please." iNSaniTy ordered. Both of the men, 407 and Basically, nodded. Mini looked so stressed as iNSaniTy turned around at the door way to face him. "He'll be ok. We'll all be ok." She had said the last part quietly, but Mini still had heard it.

 

iNSaniTy was speeding towards the mansion that the guys were all located. Her stomach dropped when she saw three, no four, cars that didn't belong to them. She grabbed her pistol she had under her seat before quietly creeping towards the house.

She saw everyone through the window of the house as she opened the front door; shutting it quietly behind her. Nogla and Lui rushed around the corner, guns pointed.

"It's just me." iNSaniTy whispered. The two lowered their guns before throwing her out of the way and making sure the door was opened slightly. "What happened?"

"Tyler was shot. The men are still in the house. We didn't know." Lui rushed out as tears streamed down his cheeks. Nogla grabbed his waist before leading them towards the living room quietly.

"They are five floors up, good thing this house is massive or we'd all be dead." Nogla's Irish accent was very noticable since he was crying aswel.

"We are gonna hurry through the front door. Gotta make sure he's stable enough to move." Moo's voice was strained. Terroriser tore off some of his shirt; iNSaniTy noticed how everyone had atleast part of their shirt missing.

She spared a glance at the hurt Tyler before pursing his lips. "We need to get out of here. The sooner the better. You said they are still up stairs, ya? Well now's our chance. If we stay here with him, he has a bigger chance of dying before we step out the door." She hurridly said before gatthering up all the guns and stuffiing them in a duffle bag.

"What do y-you mean?" Delirious hiccuped from crying before helping quickly pack up. iNSaniTy huffed before glaring at them all, as if it was their fault for this.

"I forgot my medical bag. We need to hurry." All their eyes widened before helping pick Tyler up. They quickly, and quietly, rushed towards iNSaniTy's vehicle. glass could be heard breaking as everyone wipped their heads towards the house; surprisingly no one got whiplash.

"No one move." Vanoss said quietly. They all prayed in that moment that since it was so dark the people couldn't see anything. A gun shot could be heard and that's when the all scattered into the vehicle. 

"Shit. Fuck. No. Fucking hell. Please don't die on me." Terroriser's voice pleaded. Everyone started freaking out as they realised iNSaniTy was shot...directly above her heart.

"I'm sorry." iNSaniTy gasped out before darkness consumed her eyesight.

 

_____________________________________

 

"I know it's okay to let go. I know it's ok to move on. I mean everyone else has. But I- I just can't." His voice was wobbly as he spoke. His hair matted down from the rain.  
"I need you to know that I did everything I could. I did, I truly did. But not everyone has a happy ending. I'm so sorry that you got brought into this mess. If only-" It sounded as if he was about to burst out laughing, "If only, you didn't start your STUPID FUCKING YOUTUBE CHANNEL. GODDAMNIT I CAN'T. THIS IS TO FUCKING FUNNY!" Craig bursted out laughing as his character from the new VR game was nelt over a fake grave.

"Fucking hell Craig! It was just one simple paragraph that you had to read out and you fucked it up." iNSaniTy gasped out as everyone else joined in laughing, Delirious' clown laugh stood out as always.

"Now my skit is gonna take even longer!" Evan whined throgh his mic. 

"Oh shut the fuck up Evan! You knew Craig was the dumbass that would mess this up." Moo giggled as his character spun in circles.

"HEY! That is not nice mister! You sure as hell knew- fuck I forgot what I was gonna say.' Nogla stuttered causing everyone to laugh for a solid to minutes.

"I can picture the fanfic's now. Oh god. Tumblr here we come." Mini bursted out laughing. Everyone started giggling. Mainly cause Mini was a Tumblr hoe. He had to know about every single ship out there made for their group of friends.

"But seriously, this is gonna be really shit. You guys suck at fucking voice acting!" Basically shouted as a joke.

"Hey! I thought I did pretty good sounding worried!" Evan sounded dramatic as he laughed; Delirious laughing along with him.

"Alright guys. That's it for today. It's really late and I'm tired as fuck! Tomorrow are we gonna play?" iNSaniTy questioned as she logged out of the game.

"Totally."

"Yup."

"Obviously."

"Ok guys, night." iNSanity heard a chorus of 'goodnight' and 'sweet dreams' before she got off Skype.

She wasn't gonna lie. That was gonna be the most shitty video Evan has ever made, iNSaniTy giggled before burrying herself on her mountain of pillow's.


	3. Painfully_Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is good enough? Idk I found it really cute and I actually liked how it turned out. I hope you do too :)

"Fucking hell!" Tyler shouts as Jonathan blows him up, yet again, in GTA. Tyler's rage caused Jonathan, Evan, Marcel and I to laugh histarically. From where my setup was located in my room, I could hear Evan's adorable laugh. God damn I'm falling in love.

"It's alright dude. Here hop in my car, we'll go fuck shit up." Mini said softly, his crappy minivan flying by and running over Jonathan. I smirked when I remembered something Tyler told me awhile ago. Tyler got drunk one night and decided to rant about his huge crush on Craig. It was adorable to say the least.

"Awe, is little Tyler gonna go on a ride with his boyfriend?" I say in a baby voice, giggling quietly to myself. Tyler's face was bright red when I glanced at Skype, along with Mini's.

"Shut up." He says, just above a whisper. I smirk more as I continue my teasing; not realizing I should keep myself quiet.

"I can imagine it now! You two will get married on an Island, me being the ring person. It's bound to happen." Everyone was laughing besides Mini and Tyler. "And then you two will run off secretly in the woods and fuck all night long." I sighed dramatically. I actually loved the idea of an Island wedding...with Evan. Goddamn I need to stop. 

"I'm so gonna get that on video!" Marcel squeaks out, Jonathan gasping out an agreement. Mini turned away from his camera, so his face was hidden. Tyler's was still bright red. God damn this is fun.

"Please stop Karly." Tyler said, extremely embarrassed.

"Why? It's not like it's hurting anybody! I mean come on, we all heard you two fucking that one night at PAX." Jonathan groaned.

"I knew I should've went with Luke!" He shouted to himself.

"Oh yeah? How'd you feel if I were to tell Evan you have this huge crush on him! And that you always fantasize a future with him." Tyler fumed. His eyes widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth. Everyone got silent and looked at their Skype. I was speechless as I muted my mic; along with turning off my face cam. "Karly, I-" I left the call before he could finish, tears of embarrasment reached the surface of my eyes.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I started crying, and cringing, about what had just happened. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw...Evan.

"Look- I can pack my stuff by the end of the week, or even by tomorrow night. I'm so sor-I know you have a girlfrie-I just-" I was cut off by a pair of lips smashing against mine. Well damn. Just like I imagined-wait- you didn't hear that.

We pulled away breathless. "What about Sy-" I was cut off once again.

"We broke up. Like a week ago." I nodded and just sat there like an idiot. Evan rolled his eyes and pulled me to my feet. Pulling my face close to his he whispered, "and don't worry. I've fantasized too."

"Wha-" He cut me off by softly placing his lips against mine. Let's just say we did a lot more than just kissing that night.

Tyler, I fucking love you.

 

Oh- and guess who was right about the whole Tyler and Craig wedding? Yeah, it was caught on video to. Not the wedding. Marcel insisted on not filming that, but them fucking instead.  
Ah the memories.


End file.
